AJ lee's Journals of NXT
by Fanfictionwritingemily
Summary: The Journals of AJ Lee when she was in NXT. Go through her journey of her reliving her past, and breaking out of the shell that CM Punk created.
1. Chapter 1

AJ Lee sat in the back of the arena watching the monitor. She couldn't believe that it has been four years since NXT, four years since her life changed forever. Everyone on the WWE roster thought they knew who AJ was back then. Most people described her as "Easy" or " Slutty". Now where would people get this impression from when she has been only in the company for 1 year? The one and only CM Punk was the answer. He told so many stories about how she did " favors" for him after the shows. AJ never wanted their friendship to go to that low, but hey a lot of stuff can happen in 4 years.

"AJ!' Dolph yelled grabbing her arm lightly with a box nuzzled in his other arm. Her and Dolph have been getting pretty close since they rebooted the Ziglee storyline, and honestly AJ didn't mind at all.

" Oh hey, sorry I was lost in thoughts.." She laughed nervously knowing Dolph could read her like a open book.

" Well I found something of yours, any chance you ever had journals back in your NXT days?" He said as he handed her the dusty notebooks that were marked with " NXT 2010" .

" Shit.." She mumbled grabbing them out of his hands immediately." These are back when... when Phil and I were a thing I guess." she said annoyed at the fact that Dolph knew she dated Punk in her NXT days." Well I think I'm going to go read these. Night Ziggy"AJ said as she kissed Dolph's cheek and skipped away with the journals in hand.

_August 10th, 2010_

_" This it April, you either make it or break it." AJ said to herself before she walked into the audition room for NXT. AJ finally got what she wanted, a shot to prove herself. She was tired of dropping and regaining titles at FCW. April was ready for WWE, for happiness. At age 23 she was finally going to get what she wanted, well she hoped she would at least. April walked into the Audition room wearing a form fitting black dress that had batman logos all over it, and of course it major push up padding in her breast region._

_" Hi, My name is April Mendez. I'm 23, and I am from Union City, New Jersey." She said as she scanned each of the judge's faces. April stopped at a certain green eyed, tattooed judge." Wow.."AJ thought to herself and she studied his features, taking everything in._

_" So.." Triple h said as he looked down at her packet" It says here that you from Puerto Rico, do you have any back story you would like to bring into our company?" Hunter said as he wrote a couple small notes down._

_"Well.. for a lot of my life I was homeless, I wanted to wrestle since I was 12.. and that is basically it." AJ said nervously smoothing out her dress._

_" My turn! I want to ask you a question also Miss Mendez." Stephanie said with her full attention on AJ." Would you be willing to do any love triangle storylines?" Stephanie said._

_" I will always be up for everything! I would have sex on live television if I had too" AJ said earning attention from the green eyed judge. " Did I really just say that?" AJ thought to herself, blushing in embarrassment._

_" Well that's all the time we have for your audition. We will definitely be in touch April Mendez." Stephanie said shaking AJ's hand and walking out of the room along with her husband Hunter._

_" Well , well , well.. look what we have here." the mysterious voice said behind AJ. AJ turned around to see the third judge standing there._

_' Hi.." she said nervously_

_" I'm Phil, but you might know me as my more colorful name.. CM Punk." He said with a cocky smile._

_" No... never heard of you before.." AJ said laughing, pushing his buttons. The truth was that AJ did notice him showing at her FCW matches and leaving right after them._

_"Yeah okay darling, nice dress by the way. It makes it actually look like you have boobs!" He said poking her buttons back._

_" Asshole..." She mumbled looking down at her chest" I hope you aren't my pro." She puffed out walking away._

_" Oh sweetheart.. who said you even made it?" Punk laughed and walked out also._

**PRESENT**

" That felt like it was yesterday..." Aj said to herself closing the journal and marking where she left off.

" What felt like it was yesterday?" Kaitlyn said standing behind her.

" Oh hey Kate! wait.. Kate!" AJ hugged her with all her strength." What are you doing here! Aren't you getting married in three days?" AJ said smiling super big at the fact that her best friend was visiting her.

" I cant get married without my best friend April..." Kate said pulling out a bridesmaid's dress." My maid of honor dropped out. luckly you don't have work for the weekend and you two are the same size!" Kate said smiling and dusting the long and tight purple dress.

" Of course I will come!" Aj said grabbing the dress." So when do we leave for this wedding?" aj said curiously.

" Well in about a hour, so go get packed!" Kate said nudging her to the locker room.

AJ tried the dress on." Wow.." she said to herself checking out her body in the dress.

" You look amazing.." Kate said with tears in her eyes." I cant wait tell you get married.." Kate said wiping her tears and hugging AJ.

" Thanks Kate..this means a lot to me. There is alcohol at this wedding right?" AJ said laughing walking out to the rental car.

AJ and Kate drove off to the airport.

" Aj I need to tell you something.." Kate said nervously" Punk is going to be at the wedding.." Kate said waiting for AJ to yell.

" This is going to be a long weekend.." AJ said , rubbing her temples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the feedback from twitter + reviews. I am def gonna put in more details and more words. :) I recommened listening to " Fall into These Arms" By New politics.**

* * *

PRESENT TIME

AJ sat at Panera Bread with Kate the next day, still frustrated about the fact that Punk would be at the wedding. She couldn't piece it together." Are PJ and Phil even friends?" April thought to her self just staring at the food on the table. She couldn't eat, how could she?

" What got you down, Spider Monkey?" Kate said quickly eating her food, she noticed that ever since she told her Phil would be at the wedding she has been acting strange.

AJ didn't even look up to reply. " I.. I'm fine!" AJ said putting a smile on her face and taking a bite of her salad.

" April, if the whole Phil thing is bothering you I can change PJ's groom men in a heart beat." Kate said taking AJ's hand in her own." Everything will be okay April, it's not like he has blackmail on you or something!" Kate said laughing and shoving another piece of her sandwich into her mouth.

" Yeah of course he doesn't blackmail on me..." AJ said laughing nervously and shoving her hands into her pockets. " I.. I got to go, I need to shower. See you later?" AJ said standing up and grabbing her bag rushing out of the AJ got back to her hotel she began reading the journal from where she left off." Well here goes nothing..: AJ said sighing and opening the journal.

* * *

_SEMPTEMBER 2010_

_" Phil I am not like that!" AJ texted back giggling and biting her lip nervously." I cant believe he wants me to send nudes.." AJ thought to herself and got up from her hotel room bed._

_" Oh come on, please baby cakes..;)" Punk texted back, basically praying that she would send something back. It wasn't the first time he has tried to get something along those lines._

_"Fine..." AJ texted back walking into the bathroom stripping down to her bra and panties. AJ took the picture and sent it to him, kind of feeling ashamed of what she just did." He wont show anyone.." AJ said to herself waiting for a reply.  
_

_She got no reply._

* * *

PRESENT TIME

" I am so stupid!" AJ said shouting to herself. AJ eyes started to water not noticing Seth standing behind her. Seth Is one of PJ's groom men, we actually he is the best man.

" Uh April.. are you okay?" Seth said touching her shoulder trying to comfort her.

" Shit..how could I forget I gave him a room key!" AJ thought to herself" No but you can help me..."AJ said grabbing his face, planting a wet kiss on his lips." Let's make this quick.. I cant be late for Kate's little Bridesmaids and groom men game.." AJ said getting pulled into another kiss.

**2 Hours Later**

" Where the hell is April and Seth!" She said yelling at PJ" Like what the he- Oh..." Kate said as she saw the couple walking in the room with some crazy looking sex hair going on.

" Hey Kate, Seth was over and we fell asleep!" AJ said lying through her teeth, hoping Kate wouldn't notice.

" It is fine.. we were just about to start anyway!" Kate said trying to ignore the fact that she knew AJ was lying." So PJ and I are going to pair you guys up. Jenna with Max, Alex with Joey, Maddie And Brendon, Brittney and Seth, and Phil and April." Kate purposely putting AJ and Punk together. It was known fact that Punk made AJ happy, a lot.

" Fuck me.." AJ said sighing.

" Seth already did.." Punk said earning some chuckles from the guys, and a kick to the groin from AJ.

" GUYS STOP!" Kate yells, making everyone stop. " THIS IS MY WEDDING AND YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG!" She said getting more heated.

" okay okay!" Punk and AJ said without losing a breath.

" The first activity will be getting to know your partner. Everyone go sit and talk to each other.

* * *

" Did you know I kiss better when I am drunk?" Punk said laughing with AJ, and actually not arguing for once.

" I wouldn't know.. you never kissed me with passion and love.." AJ said using that word that he hated, love.

Punk gulped and spoke" Maybe I should try right now.."

" Maybe you should..." AJ said leaning in closer and about to kiss

" NEXT ACTIVIY!"Kate saying interrupting the moment." This activity will be trust falling! "Kate said lining all the couples up.

* * *

" You are going to squish me Punk!" AJ said laughing when punk insisted to be the one falling.

" Fine.." Punk said like a little kid and going behind her, staring at her ass on the way.

"Phil please don't drop me.." AJ said unsteady about if she wanted to drop back into his arms.

" Just fall into fall into these tattooed arms.."Punk said way to close to her ear. Punk always remembered her weakness, and his lips close to her body was the number one weakness for her.

" Phil.. " AJ said blushing and falling back into his Punk caught AJ he took ahold of her breast, squeezing them.

" PHIL!" AJ said squealing and blushing." Bad boy!" She said , smiling for the first time in awhile.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

" Thanks for walking me to my hotel room Phil..." AJ said giggling, she was only a smidge drunk.

" Did you know that sex is better when you aren't in love?" Punk said caresses AJ's cheek.

" I didn't, maybe you could show me.." AJ said pulling him into a kiss." Hey, you are a better kisser when you are drunk!" AJ said pulling away from the kiss and opening her hotel room.

" After you my love.." Punk said holding the door for her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for the feedback, don't forget to review :) Those reviews make me want to write more!**


End file.
